Blood of a Dhampire
by Fizzbit
Summary: Taking a break from Through the Eyes of a Dhampire, and getting an early start on the sequel. This is Castlevania: Dracula's Curse in Al's POV, and the storyline is distorted. Alucard follows Sonia to Warakiya and watches from afar as their son grows up a


PROLOGUE  
  
"Promise me you will love again. I'm mortal, I can stand one love, but please promise me not to drag me on for the rest of your life because it won't work. You need love more than once in your life. Promise me now, Alucard..." Sonia said to me, looking up at me, clutching the infant in her arms.  
  
"I promise, Sonia..." I said, pulling her into my arms, "But I also promise you this..." I then hugged her softly, and knelt my face next to hers, whispering, "I will never love anyone as much as I love you..."  
  
I heard Sonia let out a soft pout that she held in as I said that, and I kissed her softly, then turned to the child she held. My child; our child, Trevor.  
  
She let a tear slide down her cheek, "I'll never love again, I promise, Alucard. My heart is yours for eternity, and no one else can have it... I love you so much..."  
  
"Sonia, we have to go now," her uncle called from the carriage behind us.  
  
I felt like I needed time to stand still. I needed to hold her longer. I woke up just as she was getting ready to leave. Why did I put myself into a sleep after our last meeting in Castlevania? Why?!  
  
I kissed Sonia one last time, taking in her scent, her taste, her thoughts. It felt like time stood still in that exact moment, and it all shattered when I had to force myself to pull away.  
  
Trevor squirmed, and I looked down at him, softly stroking his cheek, "I wish I had more time for us to get to know each other, Trevor..."  
  
I then looked up at Sonia, and she slowly took a step back, and she held onto my hand as she did so, backing up further until our hands let go of each other, and I strained to lean forward just one degree to touch her one last time.  
  
She slowly turned around, and got into the carriage with her uncle and youngest brother, Gabriel. I stood there, watching her as the carriage started driving off. I made no move to go after her. She looked back at me one last time through the small window in the carriage, and I mouthed the words, "I'll see you again someday... I promise."  
  
Sonia nodded slowly, and pressed her fingertips to her lips, then blew the kiss to me. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. Sonia had turned around, and I watched the carriage until it rolled out of sight.  
  
The carriage carrying Jonathan and Jakob followed behind them, and when they left, I felt like crying, if I had the ability to shed tears.   
  
Sonia had fought Father alone. She carried our child through her journey, and neither of us knew until Sonia defeated Father. She had explained all of the events to me as we saw each other that last time:  
  
A month after she destroyed my Father, she was called to trial by the court of Transylvania. She was accused of being a witch, partly, because she had destroyed Dracula. But that wasn't the problem; it was the fact that she was a woman.  
  
She was also accused of loving a killer. Me. Accused of loving the very spawn of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula himself, and carrying his child. However, since she DID save the world, they decided not to execute her. Instead, they banished her from Transylvania because of her 'powers', that she was far too powerful, and Transylvania was afraid of her. They would let her continue her pregnancy, give birth to Trevor, and then gave her two months before she left. One month to let Trevor get strong, and another month since she DID save the continent of Europe and the rest of the world.  
  
I had awakened just a few minutes before Sonia stepped into the carriage to leave. There was a huge commotion going on in town, and I ran to see what it was, and the crowd had cleared, but my eyes widened when I saw Sonia getting ready to step into the carriage. It wasn't as much as that, but when I saw the infant in her arms, and I smelled the blood of Tepes in his blood, I knew it was my child.   
  
I stopped Sonia, and she was happy, sad, and angry at the same time when she saw me. At first, she was enraged, screaming, "You son of a bitch, why do you come now? Why do you come when I'm being banished? The last five minutes of my life in Transylvania, and you decide to show up now?!"  
  
She then collapsed into me, sobbing almost uncontrollably. If I could shed tears, I would have right there, sharing my tears with her. I held her and my son close to me. We only got 10 minutes together out of the 9 months that were torn from us.   
  
I slowly walked off to my tomb, ignoring the people staring at me. I slunk into my coffin, and began to weep, but no tears came from my eyes. I wanted Sonia so badly, to hold her longer, to caress her, hear her voice, taste her skin, breathe in the scent of her hair.  
  
They wouldn't let me go with Sonia, as they didn't want the Curse of Dracula to go into Warakiya, where they were banishing my lover. That was also part of her punishment; to be torn from me.  
  
I vowed to see her again. I just had to wait a few years so things could calm down. I'd have to sneak out of Transylvania, but I wouldn't go without seeing her again. I had left her once, and came to see her at the very last minute. I had to get back the time that I had lost with her. She gave birth to Trevor all alone. He'd grow up not having a father, I knew it.   
  
Laying down in my coffin, and pulling the lid over me, I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking about Sonia and my son.   
  
Slowly drifting off to sleep, my mind was clouded with Sonia. I'd put myself into a light sleep this time, and wake myself up in about 5 or 6 years. Then I'd find Sonia. 


End file.
